


Sanctum

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Marklovesit and Taeyongknows.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 29
Kudos: 392





	Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a few markyong fics on the way but until then, have this little blurb that I found in my drafts 😘 I honestly don't even remember writing this lol
> 
> Also, this is not beta'd because I'm lazy,,,, I'm just posting it as is so it's probably going to be a mess. Sorry.

Mark chokes on a moan, chest heaving as he pants, pleasured pain shooting up his spine as he arches his back off the soiled sheets. He isn't sure if he can take much more, muscles cramping up as Taeyong stuffs him full of cum yet again. Everything is so hot and so wet and Mark feels like he's being pushed to his limits; hole stretched tight around two of Taeyong's fat tentacles that are steadily pumping cum into his used body, still thrusting into him slowly even as Taeyong comes down from his high.

When Mark looks down, he can see the outline of Taeyong's tentacles against his skin as they move inside of him and his head spins because _fuck_ they're in so _deep_ and he's already so _full_ and Taeyong isn't _stopping_.

  
"You're doing so well, Mark," Taeyong coos, dark hair matted to his sweaty forehead, irridescent eyes staring down at Mark with so much adoration it makes him flustered despite the state of ruin he's already in. Taeyong rubs a gentle palm over Mark's swollen stomach before he trails his hand lower and presses down, applying just the barest hint of pressure, but it's enough to have Mark jerking, legs trashing against the sheets as he whines. Taeyong presses down harder in response, tracing his fingers over the bulge of his tentacles that he can feel pushing up against Mark's skin from the inside.

"Such a good boy," he praises, voice slurred and sounding just as wrecked as Mark feels. "Doing so well for me. Just a little more, okay?"

Mark sobs, fisting the sheets in his hands as he shakes his head, cheeks burning and eyes squeezed shut. " _Hyung_ ," he whispers, _whimpers_ , so weak and so tired. "I-I can't... 'm so full hyung. I _can't_."

" _You_ _can_ ," Taeyong insists and the two tentacles buried in Mark's ass pick up their pace again, taking turns as they fuck into him him hard and unforgiving and it's almost cruel how Mark's spent body responds so eagerly to Taeyong's ministrations. "You can, Minhyungie. I know you can. For hyung. _Please_ , baby, for me."

Mark sobs louder, chokes on his own whimpers of over-sensitivity as Taeyong fucks him into oblivion, two more tentacles slithering up each of Mark's thighs and curling tight around them, keeping him spread open for Taeyong to use as he pleases.

It's not Mark's first time helping Taeyong through his cycle but it's always just as intense because Taeyong can fuck for _hours_ on end; pushing his tentacles into Mark and stuffing him with cum until he feels full to bursting, until his stomach visibly swells with it and until Mark himself feels feverish and sticky and _used_. Mark never complains though because he loves it so damn much; loves how Taeyong just folds him into any position he likes and fucks him mercilessly, uses Mark like he's nothing more than a fucktoy, nothing more than a warm hole made to be filled with Taeyong's cum. Mark _loves_ it and Taeyong _knows_.

"Almost there, baby," Taeyong whispers, leaning forward to press wet kisses against Mark's neck. He licks a broad stripe up Mark's neck, tasting the salt on his skin, and bites just below his ear, sucking a sizeable bruise into his skin as another tentacle slithers up Mark's body. "Just a little more, I promise."

Mark's shudders as the tentacle traces over the ridges of his abs, sliding higher, over his chest and all the way up to his mouth. He opens up immediately, jaw going slack as the tentacle pushes itself into his waiting mouth, spilling slick down his throat in sporadic bursts.

Taeyong moans against Mark's neck, sounding utterly blissed out, and bites harder at Mark's sensitive skin, hands curling _tight_ around his narrow waist.

Mark sobs, excess spit and slick dripping down his chin as he swirls his tongue around the tip of the tentacle fucking leisurely into his mouth. He throws an arm over his eyes in a futile effort to ground himself and reaches out for Taeyong with the other. Taeyong sighs and laces their fingers together, shuddering as he orgasms again, tentacles shooting hot spurts of cum into Mark's abused hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Yolo 🤘


End file.
